


Supernaturlly blonde

by BoloniaLuzy



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Cousin Ellie, Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Supernaturally blonde, just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoloniaLuzy/pseuds/BoloniaLuzy
Summary: Just a little drabble for the prompt: "Elle wood is Dean and Sam cousin and kick asses"





	

For a moment Dean thought he was going to die, that’s it, it would be his last time on earth. He was fucked.

A flash of pink slashed through the demon reducing it to a bloody mess.

\- Hey there Deany! - Elle voice chirped in the empty barn. She leaned gracefully next to him, not a single hair out of it place – Let’s check you up, shall we?

\- Ellie…what the hell…urgh...are you doing…argh…here? – He said as he slowly incorporated – shouldn’t you-ou be in..shit!.. Harvard or something?

\- Well yeah, but I rearranged my agenda when I heard that my two favorite cousins where having problems.

\- We are your only cousins – Sam said at the doorstep.

She rose jumping into Sam’s arms, making him chuckle. No matter how many degrees she would have or have many demons she had killed, Elle keep being as sweet and joyful as always. 

Castiel shifted from a feet to other without knowing what to do. So this woman was Dean and Sam cousin, ok, was he supposed to say something? He should hug her? Maybe not, better help Dean. Yes, that would be better. 

\- Ellie, this is Castiel.

\- Oh! You are Cas! Is so nice to meet you finally! The boys had told me tons of things about you!

\- Really?

\- Yeah! – She said as she latched on his arm – You are cuter in person!

Castiel blushed furiously as he was dragged to the Impala. The Winchesters couldn’t reprime a smile; Elle could be so…friendly sometimes.

\- Sooooo what’s the deal? That was quite a demon

\- Well… - Sam sighed tiredly – These was the third demon that showed up in the area, He seemed to be trying to open a portal of some kind

\- Yeah, the jerk ranted about a dead destructor or something

\- I’m afraid it could be a dead lesser god, Dean, from the obscure times. I sadly know no more – Castiel casted his gaze down

Elle held his hand rubbing it soothingly; she could understand what he felt.

\- Don’t worry Cas, anyone don’t know just everything even a badass angel like you – She said with a wink. Cas smiled her back squeezing her hand back.

They drove to the local Dinner, a grim 60’s inspired place that one day it might have been a nice cheery place but now it looked quite neglected and, most of all, dirty. Yes, they are sure what they saw was a rat, thank you very much. The place, Dolly’s, was thankfully empty, only a guy talking with the waitress and a lovey-dovey couple on the back, and, god be thank, they had burgers and fries. 

\- What we got about this lesser god? – Elle asks as soon the waitress, Doreen, a Middle age divorced with migraine, was out of hearing range.

\- Elle, you should stay away, this could take a while and you have lots of things to do 

\- Yeah Ellie, we know you could kick this fucker all alone only with a nail file and a good attitude but you probably have more important shit to do

\- Guys!

Doreen reappeared with their order and they had to wait until she was gone again to keep going. The burgers were not-that-great and the fries soggy but at least was greasy and goddamn delicious after fighting a jerk demon.

\- Miss Elle, are you familiar with hunting and stopping demons?

\- Just Elle hun, and yes, I might have stopped one or two

\- One or two? How humble, You puts us in shame. You took down a whole vampire nest on your own!

Castiel smiled, even if both Dean and Sam didn’t want their cousin to stay they seemed so proud and happy talking about all the adventures Elle had gone through.

\- I think Elle should come with us, she seems very capable and extra help might be needed – Said Cas finishing the rests of his burger.

\- Fine, but if you get late for your thing in Harvard it would be your fault - Said Dean defeated yet utterly excited, it wasn’t common for them to work with Elle, She always seemed so busy, it was kind of sad to watch her go from a place to another and not being able to catch her, even if it was for a moment.

Elle chirped again, ultery happy. Doreen glared at her, bothered by the sudden high pitched noise. The couple took a moment to stare before starting making out again. Sam and Cas smiled, getting in the mood.

\- Well, where we start?

\- First we have to know who this lesser god is and what would happen if it comes back. You have any idea Cas? – Sam scribbled a napkin trying to remember any detail that could be useful.

\- I’m afraid not, these lesser god are quite old, older than me or any angel in existence right now  
\- We could ask my friend Maya, she might know something.

\- Who is this miss Maya? - Castiel asked curiously

\- Oh and old friend, from Delta Nu – Said Ellie waving her hand resting it importance – Her name is Maya Blackwood, she lives a few towns away

Dean and Sam gaped in surprise, looking like a pair of gold fish. Was she being serious? Blackwood? As the Blackwood coven? As the oldest and most powerful coven in the country? Sam took deep breaths, in and out, this girl was going to kill them one day.

\- Let’s go boys, Mama Louis is waiting

Mama Louis? In and out. In and out.


End file.
